A time to part
by Redwolffalls
Summary: After the town's own Monster magnet Bella leaves the position of monster magnet is left open. Too bad for poor Ashlynn who isn't exactly human nor wants anything to do with monsters. Though in this town of creatures, needs mean more than wants. JacobXOC


**Moving In**

_**AN: Twilight nor its characters are owned by me. **_

Ashlynn's POV

Over the years I had grown quite used to the quiet that came with an empty house. Peace or impatience, one always takes over. Luckily for me, peace decided to be my companion.

I pulled my knees to my chest letting the striped fabric of my pj shorts rise up my thigh and show the smooth skin. My pj's and happy bunny socks were defiantly not the appropriate attire for winter in forks, especially at 4 in the afternoon, but no one would see me so I didn't care.

Comparing to some of the other conditions me and mom had to put up in out other houses, well apartments, cold was nothing to complain about. Roaches the size of small dogs and paper thin walls in apartments with rooms as big as closets, those were the real complaints.

Moving here was the best thing that has ever happened to our lives and I'd never be able to fully thank Officer Swan for selling his house to us. That was one of the happiest days in my life.

_Flash Back: 3 months-_

_The sun weighed heavily in the sky shooting off strong rays of light around the whole town of Forks. Not that Forks was a very big town in itself but still. It was the one of the hottest days in record in the fall season; at least that's what I had been told. _

_Mom's blue Ford was parked next to the sidewalk of the house that she, we, hoped to call ours soon. It was a rather small place with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and two stories. And yet after living in apartments my whole life, this was like a mansion to me. _

_"Ashlynn, why don't you come in with us? This is as much your decision as it is mine," my mother stated with her slight French accent. _

_I stepped away from my position of leaning against the car and walked to the door where my mother, Karina, and the man selling the house stood. _

_From what I've seen of him, he seemed like a really nice guy. He was only selling the house because he felt that another family could take more advantage of having a house this size after his daughter moved out and got married. Lucky for us, he felt that mom and I could use it and decided to let us come to check it out first. _

_Once I got into the house I followed mom and the man into the kitchen. Bright yellow cabinets lined the walls. It seemed sort of strange. I wouldn't exactly picture this guy as having yellow cabinets. I assume that his wife had probably painted them. _

_"Ashlynn this Officer Swan, and Charlie this is my daughter Ashlynn."_

_He reached his hand across to me to shake with a bright smile. It wasn't the same sleazy smile that some of the guys at our apartment used to give but a genuine smile. _

_"Nice to meet you officer Swan" I shook his hand before we sat down in the dinning chairs. _

_I tried to keep up with their conversation but I started to get bored. It was a bunch of legal stuff that they were either just discussing or finalizing. Either way it seemed like it was ending with us getting this house. _

_"Are you sure that, that's all you want for this house, Charlie? I know you could get so much more for it from some other family."_

_"Yes, for the last time, Karina, I'm sure. You've had a hard life, it's about time for someone to give you a break." _

_His smile turned to a grin as moms frown turned to a smile before she ran over and threw her arms around Charlie and gave him a hug. _

_I looked away from mom's display of affection. She usually doesn't show that much emotion, which made me start to wonder if maybe they somehow knew each other before the whole house situation. _

_"I guess that means that you're going to take the house." I didn't hear a reply from my mother but turned to see her frantically nodding her head. _

_"Let's go call the realtor then." Mom stood up and wiped her eyes allowing Charlie to stand up. They both then quickly exited out of the kitchen to call Barba Peates, Charlie's realtor. _

_It's sort of awkward sitting in a chair, in a room, alone. So I thought it might be nice to check out the backyard. A place that I'd probably spend most of my free time. _

_I made it through the backdoor quietly not wanting to disturb Mom and Charlie. There was a small yard that led to the woods further on. It reminded me of the parks I used to visit when I was younger. _

_It was so serene and beautiful the way that some of the leaves drifted from the branches to the ground. I had always had a thing for nature and had an intense desire to go and climb a tree. From the trees that I could see, they were tall and perfectly ripe for climbing. No rotting wood, branches that were situated far enough apart for my feet to propel up the tree. _

_It didn't take me long to get up half of the tree and start sweating. I let myself stay there and rest a bit before I continued on. When I reached my hand up to start again I heard a rustle coming from the ground below me. I looked down and tried to see if I could figure out what was down there. I've had good eyes for my entire life so when I saw that large russet… dog? I was completely shocked. _

_We didn't have animals like that back in the city. From my point of view it looked big enough to be a person, but it had fur. The way its spine shifted as it walked closer to the house made me let out a shriek. _

_The moment my voice swept out its head darted up to mine. Our eyes locked together and cold fear swept through my entire being. I felt the urge to scream but my voice wouldn't work. The creature took a step towards me, then decided against it and took off back into the forest. _

_Over_

I stayed in that stupid tree for probably 10 minutes before I was able to finally drag myself down from the tree and calmly walk back into the house. I remember debating about telling mom but knew she would over react and just decided to keep that to myself.

After moving in the house I took to staying in the house most of the time terrified that I'd see the creature again. But after doing some research I found that those types of creatures were rather rare here and I more than likely wouldn't see it or one of its buddies again.

I moved closer to the fire trying to get warmer. I even bean to rub my hands together and blow on them. Probably a little over the top but I was home alone anyways so it was fine.

I reached across to poke the fire but a knock came to the door gaining my attention. I stood up and ran over to the door to see who was here. No one really came to our door and I hadn't been here long enough to make friends so I was completely clueless.

When I opened the door I was really surprised by who met me.

"Hi, Can I help you?"

The boy that stood on the porch looked to be about 6 feet something with black hair and brown eyes. He was slim and rather good looking with his russet skin. He reminded me of a friend I had back in New Mexico.

"Well I'm not sure. From the fact that you're here instead of Charlie, I'm guessing that he already moved out." He let out a nervous chuckle as his hand went behind his head.

"Yeah, Charlie moved out a couple of days ago. Me and my mom are the new family."

He let out a hearty laugh.

"Guess I just missed him then?" I nodded my head answering him.

"Well as unfortunate as it is that I missed him at least I get to introduce my self to the new person of Forks. I'm Embry." He stuck out hi hand which I immediately took.

"Ashlynn"

"Well it was nice to meet you Ashlynn. I've got to get home soon, I know that my mother is going to be rather disappointed that we Charlie but she'll deal." He gave a friendly wave before he turned and walked over to his jeep resting in the street.

I was about to close the door when I saw him quickly turn around and come back to the door.

"Do you have pen and paper?" His question really through me off guard that was the last thing I was expecting to come from his mouth but I numbly nodded and went to get a pen and some paper. I found a bunch on one of the counters in the kitchen and brought it to Embry.

He took and wrote down a number before giving it back to me.

"Here's my number. If you ever need anything or, you know, want a tour of the small town of Forks don't hesitant to call." With that he left again but this time made it to his car and left.

I shut the door and leaned against the door frame and sighed.

"That was…. weird."

I looked down and studied the number written. It was a rather simple number, something that I could easily remember if I had to. Knowing mom, I'd probably have to soon enough.

_**AN: So leave comments, questions, concerns, whatever you like. Just to clear up any confusion most of the twilight characters will show up eventually even the entire Cullen family. It's just going to take some time. **_


End file.
